


One-Shot Smut Collection

by saccharinelemons



Category: Dream Boyfriend: Astral Days
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger job, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, Kinda, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Microphilia, Multi, Public Sex, Riding, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, booty grabbing, handjob, mini kink, miniature kink, outdoors sex, solo masturbation, tags update with each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: One-shot smut fics of my Dream BFs and Laguna, the "player".First "chapter" contains profiles for the characters! :)





	1. Profiles

This is a collection of one-shot smut fics around my Dream BF crew. At the time of this posting, the tag did not exist for the game, which surprised me because from what I can tell in the social interactions and rankings in-game, the player base is fairly active and driven. Also, I'm horny and my boyfriends are hot.

 

 **Updated 1/22/18: Added Lunarin and an additional health note to go with chapter 7, "Something Like This":**  
I made a comment that the gods didn't have to worry about STDs or STIs and that Laguna is on birth control of an unspecified type. My set-up is that while the guys can suffer a common cold like they do in-game, it's mostly due to their close nature with humans. Kind of like, "I see it, I expect it, therefore it happens." But their colds don't last long and the symptoms aren't nearly as bad as it can be for humans. The same goes for headaches, though those tend to only be stress-related or dehydration, and they don't get migraines. I mean, they're gods, they've gotta be immune to the bad stuff, lol.

As for the birth control, normally if it's a god, birth control probably wouldn't matter, right? If they wanna put a baby in ya, it gonna happen. But at the same time, with so many good-lookin' astral boyfriends being close to horny human partners, maaaybe they should have a bit of a limiter placed on them. So the astral boyfriends were created with a limiter placed on their ability to reproduce with a human (assuming god-human reproduction is possible in this world anyway), to keep them from being like Zeus and having babies with everything that has a uterus. Therefore, the "strength" of their sperm is that of a normal human's, or probably even less strong, so normal birth control is able to prevent pregnancy. Laguna was on it before meeting the astral guys anyway, and only makes the guys use condoms for anal sex so they're a little more hygienic.

 

**Player - Laguna**

**Appearance:**  Looks like an average Japanese young woman in her mid-twenties. Her hair is mostly straight and comes to her shoulders; she usually wears it up in ponytails or buns, or with hairbands and clips. It’s black, but sometimes she gets it dyed brown if she feels like a change of pace. These days she only wears light make-up or none at all, but if she’s going out she’ll put on bolder colors. Laguna is 5’7” so she’s not very short but not unusually tall either. She used to play volleyball in high school, but hasn’t done any physical activity beyond short bursts of work outs around New Year's that she never kept up with. She has an hourglass build, with thicker thighs and a nice butt, and is soft all around. Her eyes are very dark brown.  
****

**Job:** She’s currently a receptionist for a tech firm that is just starting to approach medium-size in company profile. She went to a community college for a couple years but didn’t really pursue anything to establish a solid career. Instead,she applied to whatever job seemed the least amount of stress and within her abilities until she was hired at her current position. She’s comfortable where she’s at and so is the company; she doesn’t cause drama and does her job well.  
****

**Lifestyle:** She used to live alone in a small, one bedroom apartment, and commutes to work by train. Her apartment is in the same building as Ryu’s; he was the one that helped her get a lease. Their apartments are three floors and six rooms apart. Her typical day consisted of her going to work, coming home, making dinner, and then watching TV or reading manga and books. Weekends included hanging out with a friend or two, cleaning, shopping, or seeing a movie. All in all, fairly bland and not exciting.  
****

**Personality:** Laguna isn’t as bland as she seems. There’s just nothing going on in her life...until a certain shooting star, anyway. Laguna also isn’t her real name; it’s actually Makoto, but “Laguna” became a “cool-sounding Western(?) name” in her middle school days, when she and a group of friends bestowed upon themselves various hero-like aliases. Ryu was also in that group, but his name never stuck, or rather he thought it was a dorky and embarrassing name after a while and ditched it upon entering high school. Laguna used to get into all sorts of mischief, with friends and and on her own, until about second year high school when the burdens of adulthood began to weigh upon her. She still has a streak of mischievousness in her though; Ven has been reawakening it. The rest of Laguna is comprised of a carefree, easy-going attitude that isn’t easily phased by most things. If something goes wrong, it’ll probably fix itself on it’s own or can be fixed with little issue. If it can’t be fixed, then she probably doesn’t need it and moves on. Things _have_ been getting rather dull lately. She lacks drive to move up in her career, and there haven’t been any men in her life that are interesting enough to stay with for more than a night together after a few drinks at a bar with friends. She craves _something_ , but doesn’t know what it is. She can also be a bit lazy, but her new roommate keeps that in check now.

 

**Boyfriend #1 - Ven**

**Appearance:** As the game IS a dress-up game, this varies, but for consistency's sake, it is short and silver with a long part on the right side of the face. (For those that play the game, it's the Formal White Hair.) His eyes are blue and his height is set to Short (we'll say 5'5"). When Laguna selected his height, she thought “short” meant her height by exaggeration of fictional heights with epic tall being an ideal, but no, it literally meant shorter than average. She’s fine with that though, as she’s never been with a shorter guy before and it’s interesting to have to tilt her head down instead of up. Ven has peachy skin (middle skin tone option), and is slender, without any real muscle to him. Laguna guesses that while she selected his height, the rest of him, or “genetics” if he had been a human, were randomized by the powers that be, because a quick and subtle comparison to the other gods yielded differences across all of them in body structure. Ven isn’t very strong either, though he is very agile and a fast runner as proven during the high school event.

 **Type/Personality:** Standard (meaning kind, a bit shy, and very polite). He prefers to keep things tidy and neat, though he hasn’t really commented too much on Laguna’s not-as-tidy habits. He doesn’t mind and just picks up for her or leaves it alone. He _loves_ learning and asks millions of questions. He also keeps notebooks, to jot down answers or observations or anything else he wants. Laguna purchased a small desk for him, and he almost cried at her thoughtfulness of the gift since her apartment is already small. Sometimes, Ven is a little shy, particularly with Ryu and the other gods, but he’s completely comfortable with Laguna. He doesn’t know why, but he feels at ease with her, and doesn’t have to worry about doing something wrong or saying something weird. He also enjoys cuddling and physical attention.

*Note: There was a brief time around the same time as Tarius's addition to the family where Ven had a slight change in personality. Laguna thinks it was whiplash from Tarius entering the scene. Ven briefly became the Relaxed type, opposite of what Laguna expected, but interesting nonetheless because his affection levels increased tenfold and it made for some fun sex. It also helped Ven and Tarius settle in together. Relaxed Ven is sort of like Standard Ven, but with more naps and more displays of affection. The increased laziness and affection amused Laguna as it contrasted his previous tendencies. The change didn't last long; shortly after Tarius developed his Tsundere type, Ven went back to his usual self, a sign that the two men had grown accustomed to each other.

Which type the boyfriends are in the fic will be stated at the start of each one-shot.

 **Lifestyle:** Ven eventually learns how to make a couple of simple breakfasts and makes them for him and Laguna while she makes her lunch for work. After breakfast, they go to their respective jobs, with Ven going to work in one of Kaoru’s stores. In fic ‘verse, we’re going to run with the concept that Kaoru’s store is just one of many, and while it has a facade of a small...unique...store, behind it is a warehouse that doubles as a department store for gods and their caretakers. Many of the jobs are normal ones, such as cashiering, stocking, and ordering stock. Orion is often a cashier, and enjoys tending to customers. He comes home before Laguna, and likes to clean up the place, do dishes, laundry, other chores before she gets home. Then he helps her with dinner and they talk about work, watch TV, read books, etc. Weekends are date days, though they occasionally go out on a weeknight for dinner if they feel energetic or they eat at Ryu’s place with Devin.

 

 

**Boyfriend #2 - Tarius**

**Appearance:** The darker skin tone option and tallest height option, which resulted in a height of 6'1". He doesn't really have a set hair style yet, but his eyes are matcha green and on the narrow side. Whereas Ven has round, open features, Tarius has strong, angular features. This carries throughout the rest of his body; he's lean and has more defined musculature. His frame is still fairly slender though, and between that and his height, it takes Tarius a while to overcome some clumsiness after he was first created.

 **Type/Personality:** First, he was Tough, and then later evolved into a Tsundere when Lunarin came. Eventually returns to Tough.

 ** _Tough:_** Stiff and awkward. Has a bit of a rough start because he’s suddenly created and then living with a weird woman and a weirder guy. After he gets used to living with Laguna and Ven, he’s a bit more comfortable and talks to them more, though Ven seems simultaneously distant and yet also too close. Laguna explained that Ven’s personality suddenly shifted, but she predicted that he’d return to normal soon. Tough Tarius is more like a quieter Standard; he’s polite, but tends to doubt himself (often apologizes for coming over unannounced to other BFs when visiting) and also has a few more quirks (hates being asked “did you notice my new hairstyle?”). His affection is also quieter. Tends to ask Laguna to “come here” and then when she hugs/kisses him he simply stays put as if that was what he wanted all along. It amuses Laguna because he could just ask or initiate it himself, but he’s not there yet. Seems to have an artistic streak and appreciates reading books, which is something he and Ven manage to bond over.

 _ **Tsundere:**_ Much like in-game tsundere, but doesn't needle Laguna as much. (cough, I wound up not being too fond of the Tsundere type) He didn't change much, but he's more prone to pretending he doesn't care and downplays his own desires. It takes a while to get him to be honest with Laguna about what he likes in bed.

*After he got used to Lunarin and the household got more settled (and all mutually agreed that three boyfriends was enough...for now), Tarius reverted back into Tough, though he was a bit more confident and more open than before. He returned to painting, which was hard for him to do as a Tsundere, and he's better at expressing himself. He's still a bit stiff and reluctant to express his wants and needs though, and asking others for things. He'll get there. :)

 **Lifestyle:** Tarius picked up several aspects of his lifestyle by following Laguna’s and Ven’s leads. So while he’s not overly clean and tidy, he still picks up after himself and does chores without fuss when it’s his turn. While he was the Tough type, he had an interested in books and art. After turning into a Tsundere, he stopped painting and pretended he didn’t really do art anymore, but still keeps a private sketchbook. His interest in books still remains, however, and he is often seen reading one on breaks at work or during quiet downtime before bed. At work, he doesn’t like interacting with the customers much, so he works in inventory and stocking. He turned out to be very good with numbers and logistics, and has taken on more responsibilities that are making him more into an assistant manager of the inventory department. He complains about the extra work, but the pride Laguna has expressed in his accomplishments makes him feel very happy.

 

**Boyfriend #3: Lunarin**

**Appearance** : He is the default height, or between the height of Ven and Tarius. He has the "calm" face, so large, round eyes that I haven't settled on the color of yet, but between ultramarine and orchid. Hair is currently set to a messy black hairstyle that sticks up every which way. His body has a bit of curve to it; he's slim but a little on the squishy side. Despite this, he doesn't have much of a butt, though it's at least more grabbable than Tarius's. Worries about getting too pudgy, but Laguna likes his squish the way it is.

 **Type/Personality:** Begins as Friendly, then matures into Mysterious.

 **Friendly** : He was worried that he would be kicked out or removed from a girlfriend again, so he did his best to please everyone and be extra friendly. It wasn't completely a lie; his nature at the core is kind and fun-loving. But despite his best efforts, he could be a little annoying, and needed to learn how to give others some personal space. Eventually he eased up a bit and became more natural, and less annoying. He's fun to be around and do things with, though Ven wishes he would be tidier.

 **Mysteries:** Coming soon

 **Lifestyle:** Lunarin was originally someone else's boyfriend; his previous girlfriend was named Melanie. Melanie was one of the unauthorized app users who somehow got access to it and created an astral boyfriend (PLOT reasons). However, it turned out to be a mistake, as Melanie was a very busy and serious college student. She wasn't cruel to Lunarin; initially they started out with a good relationship. But it was started over summer break, and when school resumed, the stress of her studies came back to Melanie. She was gone a lot, leaving Lunarin at home alone with nothing to do except watch stuff on the internet (as an unauthorized user, Lunarin didn't yet get a job at one of Kaoru's stores). Lunarin, standard at the time, began to get lonely, though he did his best by cooking and cleaning for Melanie, who did appreciate it. But she was beginning to get frustrated at having to give Lunarin attention, and after an attempt at sex, their relationship began to fray. After long bouts of silence and and loneliness, Kagura and Dio finally showed up to reclaim Lunarin, who they said wasn't being stimulated enough to mature as a god. Melanie apologized to Lunarin for being unable to take care of him as he needed, and he forgave her. They parted ways on good terms, though they wouldn't contact each other much beyond Lunarin sending a message asking how she was doing every now and then to make sure she was doing ok (something Laguna encouraged him to do). Eventually, Melanie would find a human partner who fit her better, and they would end up getting married.

As for Lunarin, the gods approached Laguna with him because of her success with Ven and Tarius and their own trust in her, and she agreed to take him in. Lunarin immediately switched to Friendly in order to fit in and do his best to make Laguna happy, but it was unnecessary. Laguna came to love him fairly quickly; he was just too earnest and cute, and all-around a good guy. And before he came, Laguna discussed it with Ven and Tarius to make sure they were ok with it, and if they were ok if the relationship progressed to their level. They were, and while it took a while for the different personalities to mesh with the excitable Friendly, things mellowed out and Laguna began a physical relationship with Lunarin. Lunarin himself feels eternally grateful to Laguna and the other two boyfriends, and is happy to call the place with them home. Over time, he matures and comes into his own natural personality type of Mysterious, which is mostly his friendly nature but toned down on the energy and an ability to pursue new perspectives and roads of thought.


	2. There's a First Time for Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ven finds himself in a scary predicament, but Laguna teaches him that it's not a bad thing at all.  
> Featured Tags: handjob  
> Setting: Takes place fairly early in the game. Think like level 15.  
> Boyfriend Status: Ven is Standard, and the only boyfriend.  
> Other notes: I don't possess a penis and have no real idea how puberty works for those who do possess one, but I imagined Ven found this as scary and awful as I did when I suddenly started my period when I was with a parental unit who couldn't tell me what was going on.

Laguna stood in the kitchen, staring blankly out the small window above the sink as she scrubbed a plate. With a motion borne of habit and routine, she rinsed the plate, put it in the drying rack, and grabbed another to clean.

_ ‘If only it was that easy to clean my filthy thoughts,’ _ she mused, but she knew she didn’t want them to be cleaned. Not anymore. When she started fantasizing about Ven in a sexual manner, she first had reservations; he was a god, after all, and though the other gods had declared him to be a “dream boyfriend”, she wasn’t sure how far they could take the relationship.

Would it be a sin? Or at least against some kind of rule? Could Ven get her pregnant? What about STDs? Laguna and Ven have kissed before, sure, but never past her peppering his face with butterfly-light kisses or a quick press against the lips as a farewell before work. Did he even have sexual urges?

_ ‘He’s only ever had pure responses to me,’ _ she thought, grabbing a dirty pot.  _ ‘I mean, they’re cute! Really cute. But this is, like, the twentieth time I’ve had a sex dream about him this month. I’m starting to feel a bit blue-balled here.’ _

Laguna snorted to herself. She felt like the leading boy in a shoujo manga who had to restrain himself with the willpower of a hundred men to not jump the main character girl and have his way with her. But Ven was a dangerous combination of sweet, cute, and shy all wrapped up in an attractive package. His hair was soft and wispy around a face with bright blue eyes, and whenever he got really excited or worked up, he blushed a pretty prink, and it never failed to get Laguna worked up.

_ ‘And I’d love to get  _ **_him_ ** _ worked up.’ _ She had to control a perverted giggle that bubbled up to the surface.  _ ‘I’d kiss him,  _ **_really_ ** _ kiss him, to get him riled up and moaning for more…’ _

“Miss Laguna?”

She jumped, twitching so bad that she dropped the pot into the sink and splashed soapy water everywhere. Ven stood in the kitchen doorway.

“Ven? What’s wrong?” Laguna asked, immediately concerned.

Ven was shuffling from foot to foot, face bright red and his gaze flitting to everything in the kitchen except her. He was wearing a large, oversized buttoned shirt that Ryu had given him before they outfitted Ven with a wardrobe, and he was pulling the hem of it down as far as he could. Aside from burning crimson, his face was scrunched up in nervousness. It wasn’t an unusual expression for him, but not to this degree.

“I, uh,” he started to say, then stopped. “I...I think something’s wrong? With...with me?”

_ ‘Impossible. You’re perfect,’ _ Laguna thought, but blinked because she had no idea what Ven could think was wrong when he looked perfectly fine aside from his evident embarrassment. “Can you tell me why you think that?” she asked gently.

“I’m...I don’t know why…” Ven choked on his words again, then finally let go of his shirt to slap his hands over his face. With a rush of breath, he said, “MypenisisactingweirdandIdon’tknowwhy.”

Laguna’s brain halted at the word “penis” and her gaze traveled south. Ven was wearing shorts under the shirt; an odd combo of clothing, but it was because today was laundry day, which is what he had been doing earlier. The shorts were for athletic purposes and were made of a soft, loose material. They were almost too small; Ryu had accidentally shrunk them. It was for that reason that Laguna could very clearly see a bulge in the space where Ven’s legs met hips.

He had a boner.

Laguna raised an eyebrow, in wonder at the timing of such a sight when she had just been thinking about Ven’s dick earlier.

“It’s swollen,” Ven continued from under his hands. “Did I get bit by something and contract a disease? Am I allergic to something? Is it cancer?  _ Am I gonna die? _ ”

Laguna quickly held up her hands. “Whoa Ven, calm down,” she said hastily, walking to him. “It’s ok! You’re ok, you’re not sick or anything! This is normal!”

“Normal?” Ven peeked between his fingers.

“Yes, normal,” she assured him. She felt like giggling again — they  _ were _ talking about a boner, after all — but she didn’t want him to think she was laughing at him. And it wasn’t like the poor guy had gone through puberty; he just kind of popped out of an app fully grown.  _ ‘I guess Devin and the others didn’t think to give him a rundown on human anatomy and functions beyond eating, sleeping, and pooping,’ _ she thought.

Laguna rubbed Ven’s arms. “Can you tell me what happened?” she asked.

He removed his hands and nodded, still looking away from her and still beet red. “I was folding the laundry, and the pile of bedsheets was really warm,” he started. “I couldn’t resist and laid down on them. They were so soft and warm, and I fell asleep.”

Laguna nodded, unable to resist smiling at the image of small Ven curled up in the sheets.

“I think I was dreaming, because you were there,” he described. “You were kissing me but it felt different than usual. Everything felt really hot and I wanted more, but then you started kissing me elsewhere. I woke up, and my penis was swollen.”

Laguna removed a hand from his shoulder and used it to turn his face towards hers. She bent her head until their foreheads touched. “Don’t worry, I’ve been kind of the same. Except, I don’t have a penis,” she said, smiling wide enough to make her cheeks ache. “You’re ok, Ven. It’s perfectly normal.”

He sighed a huge breath of relief, and shut his eyes while pressing against her forehead. “I’m glad! I have no idea what’s going on,” he said.

“It has to do with sex. Do you know anything about that?” Laguna asked while leaning away. She beckoned him to follow her to the bedroom.

“Sex? Not exactly,” Ven answered. He followed her and sat next to her on the bed. “I’ve heard it mentioned before, but I always forget to ask or look it up later.”

“Well, it’s probably a good thing you didn’t look it up online,” Laguna chuckled. “There’s some, ah, crazy stuff online, and some of it is censored anyway so it probably wouldn’t make complete sense. Usually there’s classes and family members to tell you about all this stuff when you’re a kid, but I can teach you.”

Laguna went on to explain sex in brief, mostly covering basic functions of male and female anatomy. As she spoke, Ven’s face returned to its normal complexion, though she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the bulge in his shorts was still fairly pronounced.

“Wow, I had no idea you could do more than just pee with a penis,” he said, looking down at his crotch. “Have you had sex before, Miss Laguna?”

“Ehh, just a couple times,” Laguna replied, shrugging. “An old boyfriend, a hook-up once. That’s all. It’s been a long time.”

“If I’m, as you put it, hard right now, does that mean I need to have sex?” Ven looked up at her through his bangs, a shy expression across his graceful features. “Would you...have sex with me?”

_ ‘Heck yeah,’ _ Laguna thought, caught in his blue eyes. She blinked herself out of their control. “Uh, well, first we should ask Devin about it, to see if there’s any issues and stuff. I might have to buy us some condoms, and I’d have to visit a doctor to get some birth control.”

“Oh.” Ven looked mildly disappointed. “But...I don’t displease you...do I?”

Laguna grabbed him for a fierce hug. “No! I mean yes! I mean!” She gave up and kissed him on the mouth. “I totally wanna have sex with you, Ven, I’ve actually been thinking about it for a while now. I just didn’t know if you felt the same,” she admitted.

Ven’s cheeks turned pink from her sudden kiss and her admission. “O-oh. I’m happy then,” he said, giving her one of his beautiful smiles. It was the kind that made her insides turn to mush and made her clit ache.

“Besides,” Laguna said. “There’s other ways to relieve some pent up sexual frustration without having sex. Well, it’s still sex, but you don’t have to put your dick in me. I can just get you off.”

“Dick? Get me off?”

Ven was confused about the slang jargon, but Laguna was tired of the clinical explanations. She placed a hand on his thigh, and he twitched at the close proximity to his groin.

“Can I touch you there?” Laguna asked, voice quiet as she asked for permission.

“S-sure.”

He looked like he didn’t know what she was doing, but nodded anyway. Laguna moved her hand up his thigh and he shivered, eyes fluttering shut. She then lifted her hand to gently place it on top of the clothed mound his dick had formed. Ven made a small squeaking sound, and his eyes flew open.

“Does it hurt?” she asked, mostly for his sake because she was fairly certain that it did not.

“N-no, I was just surprised,” he stammered. “It feels more sensitive than usual.”

Laguna chuckled. “Probably because this is new for you. I doubt you’ll last long, but that’s ok. Right now, I just want to make you feel good, ok?”

He nodded again, and she ran her palm across the bulge in his shorts. His cock felt warm under the fabric, stiff with arousal from his dream and her brief sex ed lecture. His eyes closed again, and his breathing started passing through lips that hung open just slightly.

_ ‘Ahh, he’s beautiful,’ _ Laguna thought, beginning to rub and caress his dick in deliberate motions.  _ ‘I can’t wait to make you cum for the first time.’ _

Her eagerness to witness Ven’s first orgasm felt very lewd to her, and her thighs were beginning to tingle from squeezing them against her own crotch. But this was about Ven for now; the goal was to get him off and teach him, her own needs can wait later.

“Can you take your shirt and shorts off for me?” she asked, startling Ven.

“Oh, sure,” he said, standing while pulling the shirt off. He shimmied his shorts off, and with a nod of confirmation from Laguna, he slid his boxer briefs off as well. No longer embarrassed after being reassured what was happening was normal for humans, he stood naked without hiding himself, and waited for further instruction.

Laguna had seen Ven almost naked before while helping him with clothes near the beginning of their relationship, but this was her first time seeing him completely naked. His cock was now fully erect after her attentions to it, and the two of them both stared at it. It was proportional to his build, Laguna decided. It was like him, on the slim side, and didn’t have any extra foreskin. She thought that was interesting, and that it was cute, like him. 

She couldn’t wait to devour it.

However, she settled on motioning him to sit back down while practicing restraint. Under his cock hung his balls, and she noted that his entire groin area was hairless as she wrapped a hand around the base of his cock.

“I don’t know why, but that feels really good,” Ven murmured, almost squirming in her grasp.

“It’s only gonna get better,” Laguna said, winking.

She slowly pulled her hand up and down, setting a slow pace as she acquainted him to sensations he’d never felt before. It didn’t take long for Ven to utter his first moan, and soon he was leaning back on his hands.

“P-please,” he said, the word just short of a moan.

“Hm? What would you like?” Laguna teased, knowing full well what he wanted.

“Can...can you go faster?” he asked, face beginning to flush again.

Laguna answered by pumping her hand a little faster and he groaned happily. Precum oozed out of the tip of his cock, and she ran her thumb over the head to rub the fluid around. She expected Ven to question what it was, but he was too preoccupied with her hand around his dick to notice.

“You can get yourself off this way if you find yourself getting hard and wanting relief,” she said. Ven started at her words, coming out of his daze. She grinned, and shifted her hand to run her thumb and index finger up the sides of his shaft slowly. “If you wake up hard, or if I kiss you and you find yourself wantin’ a little more…”

Ven keened a little as her hand teased its way up his shaft slowly and traveled back down to the base at an equally slow pace. His hips quivered, and his breathing was coming in short pants now. Laguna knew she couldn’t mess with him for too much longer, so she returned to full contact with her hand around him, and he sighed in relief.

“I love it when you kiss me,” he said, turning his head towards her. His eyes were bright above flushed cheeks.

She obliged his unspoken request, and leaned in for a kiss. Their mouths melded together, and for the first time, she prodded his lips with her tongue. With a small noise of query, he opened his mouth and she slid her tongue in, deepening the kiss. Within moments, Laguna had him gasping and moaning as he tried to thrust his hips into her grasp around him.

“A-ah, Miss Laguna, I feel-” he gasped in worry when they broke the kiss.

“Shh, just go with the flow,” she said, coaxing him back to his pleasured haze. “Just let it happen. I’ve got you, you’re ok, you’re safe.”

It didn’t take much before he resumed crying her name. “M-miss Laguna, Miss Laguna—”

She upped the ministrations on his cock, alternating the pressure of her grip and matching the pace of his hips as he frantically bucked into her hand.

“Ah! I feel like—I feel like I’m gonna—”

“You’re not, don’t worry,” she cooed, knowing he thought he was going to pee. “Cum for me, Ven, cum for me.”

With a jerk and a choked cry, he stopped his thrusting, belly heaving. Laguna continued pumping his cock, and soon there was strings of white cum spurting from its head. Ven gasped and shuddered, his first orgasm rippling across him. His elbows gave out, and he collapsed on the bed.

Laguna gently released his cock. Luckily, most of the cum landed on her hand and his groin; she’d make sure to tell him to have tissues handy when he masturbates in the future. But for now, she used her clean hand to gently push his hair out of his face and caress his cheek.

“How was it?” she asked.

“It…” Ven sighed, eyes shut and a smile of bliss on his face. “It was amazing. I’ve never felt like that before.”

“Good,” Laguna said. “There’s more than just that, too.”

His eyes shot open. “M-more?” 

She giggled and pressed a kiss to his damp forehead. “Not now, of course. But I have a lot to teach you.”

Ven grinned back at her. “I love learning,” he said, and they both giggled.


	3. Personal Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ven wakes up at night and gets some hands-on experience with a new side to himself.  
> Featured tags: masturbation, solo masturbation  
> Setting: Takes place directly after "First Time for Everyone"  
> Boyfriend status: Ven is still Standard and the only boyfriend.

Ven shut the bathroom door with a soft click. Laguna was asleep since it was after three in the morning, but Ven woke up with a very pressing need in his shorts and he couldn't fall back asleep because of it. He sat on the closed toilet, and eyed the mound on his crotch. 

_ ‘I guess such a dream isn't so surprising after today,’ _ he thought. The memory of Laguna’s hand around his penis came back to him, making it twitch in real life as he inhaled a short gasp. He chuckled; his dick, as Laguna called it, wanted to get more attention.

Attention is what it had gotten in Ven’s dream. In it, Laguna was kissing him again, until he was hot and gasping. Then she kissed her way down his suddenly bare chest, until she arrived at the waistband of his shorts. Ven pinched the waistband now, imitating the action from the dream. As slowly as Dream Laguna had, he pulled the waistband down. His dick sprang free, swinging up into the air, and he had to grit his teeth against a squeak of surprise. He watched it sway with his breathing for a moment.

_ ‘I didn't think much about it until today,’ _ he thought, studying it.  _ ‘I thought it was just a convenient pipe for pee, like a faucet.’ _

Now though, he was very much aware of how it tingled and felt hot. Thin veins traveled around the shaft, and the tip was glistening with clear fluid. Ven gently wrapped a hand around it, mimicking Laguna’s touch again. A soft sigh escaped his lips at the touch, and it didn't take him long to start stroking himself.

_ ‘A-ah, it feels so good already,’ _ his surprised mind stuttered as his breathing became shorter. He continued to imitate Laguna, this time mimicking her movements from earlier today as well as in the dream. Two fingers and a thumb flanked his dick, pressing a little more firmly as he jerked his hand up and down. His eyes fluttered shut, and soon he could pretend it was actually Laguna touching him.

The bathroom was quiet except for the sounds of skin on skin and Ven’s feathery pants. His free hand came up to cover his mouth as he struggled to hold back a moan, and his hips slid forward on the toilet seat, making it clink together. Ven was too far gone to be concerned about it. He alternated the pacing of his stroking, going from fast and strong to slow and languid. His hips twitched and then he couldn’t tease himself anymore.

“Mm! Mm!”

His belly heaving from his exertions, he pumped his dick with a desperate speed. In his mind, he could hear Laguna whispering encouragement to him as her body lay on top of his, and he could feel that sensation of hot fire building up inside of him again. He pushed back the initial fear of the intense feelings and let it crash down on him. 

_ ‘Miss Laguna, Miss Laguna, Miss Laguna-’ _

As he cried out her name in his head, a choked noise slipped through his fingers as he came. Thick, white fluid shot out of his dick, spraying his stomach and chest. His orgasm swirled around him, and it took a few minutes of stifled panting to come back down.

When he finally calmed, Ven let out a relieved sigh. ‘ _ It didn’t feel quite as good as Miss Laguna had, but that was fun,’ _ he thought, running fingers through the cum and observing how sticky it was.  _ ‘I probably need more practice with it.’ _

Even so, he felt excited about the idea of learning more, and with Miss Laguna as well.

—- 

Laguna heard the toilet flush, then heard Ven pad softly back to the bedroom. He slid under the covers, careful not to disturb her. She suppressed a grin; she had woken when he got out of bed, and it wasn’t hard to figure out what he was up to in the bathroom.

_ ‘He’s so cute,’ _ she thought, rolling over to drape an arm over his chest and burrow her face into his neck. She kept up the act of sleeping, but couldn’t stop a content sigh. Ven froze at first, probably worried he was found out, but then relaxed, and snuggled against her.

Sleep began claiming Laguna once more, but it didn’t stop her from feeling eager for the days to come.


	4. My Little Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Laguna couldn't resist fooling around with a tiny boyfriend.  
> Featured tags: miniature kink, mini kink, microphilia, finger job (lol)  
> Setting: Takes place during the My Little Prince event, where your boyfriend, along with Devin and Ryu, drink a tea you got from Kaoru that shrinks them.  
> Boyfriend status: Taurius is the Tough type, and Ven is Relaxed.

Laguna sat in her kitchen, watching her table intently. On its surface was a miniature Tarius, perfectly scaled down from head to toe, clothing and all. He was eating dinner, which consisted tiny pieces from Laguna’s bento bought from a convenience store on the way home. Laguna had finished hers already, but without utensils to match his size, it took Tarius longer to eat.

_ ‘As adorable as this is, I wonder how long this is going to last,’ _ Laguna thought, watching Tarius finish off his food.  _ ‘He’s been kinda quiet since we came home, but he did have a long, crazy day .’ _

They were alone in the apartment. Ven had left to join Kagura in the search for Kaoru, while Dio took Ryu and Devin home to keep watch over them. Ven, upon seeing a tiny Tarius, had instantly taken a photo of him with his phone, and then winked at Laguna as he left the apartment. Laguna didn’t blame him; Tarius had already suffered several photos and one accidental camera flash at her hands.

“It’s...fine,” he had said, when she asked if he was ok with it. “This is just temporary anyway, and if you really think I’m that cute...well, I take pictures of stray cats all the time.”

Without thinking, Laguna reached out with a finger to stroke Tarius’s hair, which was currently cherry red and short. He uttered a startled “Hey!”, but then relaxed when all she did was gently pet his head. She ran her finger down the side of his face, and he turned towards it a little to rub his cheek on it.

“You’re a lot warmer when I’m this size,” he murmured, so quiet that Laguna thought she was hearing things.

“Do you feel alright?” she asked, probably for the twentieth time today.

“Yeah,” Tarius replied, still leaning against her finger. “If anything, better now that I’ve eaten something more than a biscuit crumb.”

Laguna giggled and slowly opened her hand. Without a word, Tarius climbed into it, holding onto her thumb as she closed her fingers in a loose grasp around his body. When her hand was closer to her face, around collarbone level, she held her hand open flat, letting him simply sit on it while continuing to hold on for balance.

“I’m sorry for causing you so much hassle,” he said, looking up at her.

“Quit apologizing,” Laguna scolded him. This was also something she was doing for the twentieth time today. “I don’t mind this at all. Actually…”

Ideas had been flitting in and out of her head all day, outrageous possibilities that she couldn’t help entertaining when she had the chance. And now, they were alone.

She lifted her other hand, moving slow as to not startle Tarius, and used her index finger to resume stroking the top of his head. Like before, he leaned into her touch, almost like the cats he was so fond of. It made her smile.

Slowly...

The finger moved from his head to his chest. His buttoned down shirt was undone at the first two buttons like usual, and her fingertip caught the edge of it, pressing the bare skin exposed there. Tarius didn’t move, but he watched the digit’s movements from hooded eyes.

Gently…

Laguna carefully moved farther down, running her finger south until it was pressing against Tarius’s groin. He released a quiet hiss, but the action seemed to be ok with him because he didn’t push her finger away. Instead, his hips twitched a little, and he grasped her thumb a little more tightly.

“Tell me to stop if you don’t like it,” Laguna said, making sure he was alright with this.

Tarius nodded. He caught on fast, and leaned back a little to give her better access. She took care to cup her hand and tilt it so he wouldn’t fall off, and moved her body so that if he did, he’d land on the soft cushion of her chest. Her finger resumed caressing him; this time, she did it more deliberately and stroked his crotch without being subtle.

“Your hands are so hot, Miss Laguna,” Tarius keened, arching his back.

“Am I too hot?” she asked, concerned for a moment.

He shook his head, but then started taking his shirt off. He gave it to Laguna, who set it on her lap before she continued touching him. 

“Even your nipples are so tiny and perfect,” she teased, rubbing one on his chest. It was so small that it felt more like a teeny grain of sand.

Tarius squeaked, and scrambled to regain his hold on her. “Y-your finger ridges feel more pronounced,” he said, stuttering as she rubbed her finger back and forth until the nipple was a hard little bump.

Laguna hummed and gave his other nipple the same attention. Tarius was now flushed, and a small bulge had formed in his pants. Laguna went back to giving it attention, until Tarius finally broke.

“P-please touch me more,” he moaned, looking up at her with a dark red face of desire.

She cupped both hands around him as he shucked his pants and then his boxers. At first, she felt a flash of dirty perversion at the sight of a doll-sized man in her hands with an exposed erection, but Tarius didn’t tell her to stop and simply sat back down on her palm again. The hesitation disappeared as a perfectly miniature cock waved in the air.

He gasped when her finger touched it.

“No, it’s ok!” He quickly grabbed her finger after she had flinched away at his sudden intake of breath. “It’s...it’s just your finger is so  _ big _ now,” he explained sheepishly. “I might be more sensitive than usual?”

Satisfied, Laguna stroked him with her finger, careful not to press down too hard and slow enough to not harm the sensitive skin. There was something so lewd about having a tiny man in the literal palms of her hands, at her mercy and yet openly submitting to her actions anyway. There was a slight fear that she could still hurt him, but the trust in her that Tarius was showing kept it away. It made her feel warm inside, and then it made her want  _ more. _

Without warning, she changed the pace of her strokes and gently pushed Tarius’s chest to make him lay on his back. Tarius accepted the new position, but didn’t stop another squeak as her finger brushed against his balls.

“Ah, Miss Laguna-” His words were cut off as they turned into a whimper. His hips rose up to grind against her finger, and his hands scrambled to grip the creases in her palm.

This continued for a minute, until Tarius finally grabbed her finger, and started humping against it with enthused grunts.

“Turn over,” Laguna said, getting an idea.

He obeyed, making sure he could still grasp the edge of her palm as he presented his backside to her. She gently stroked his butt, ghosting across his cheeks at first and then pressing against them with a firm touch. He moaned again, and spread his legs at her touch. Laguna’s finger slipped lower. Her fingers, even the pinky, were too large to actually enter him anally unless they got  _ really _ ambitious and dedicated some time, but it was just enough for her to be able to slip between his cheeks and press against his entrance.

“Nn!” Tarius arched his back, shoulders and head lifting at the pressure on him. It was a pleasurable sound, so Laguna continued.

Slowly. Gently.

She rubbed and stroked his hole, until he was panting and grinding his hips into her palm.

“Ah, I ca-I can’t-”

“Get on your knees and touch yourself,” Laguna interrupted. “Don’t worry; I won’t let you fall.”

She crooked a finger on the hand Tarius was supported by, a sign that she was ready to pin him should he start slipping off. He removed a hand from the edge, got on his knees, and began pumping his cock. Laguna continued rubbing against his hole, using the ridges on her fingerprint to work the sensitive muscles open despite not actually penetrating.

“Ah, ahh, M-Miss, Miss Laguna—” Tarius cried her name as he frantically worked his cock. His knees were spread wide and though he had a good grip on the edge of her hand, his head was bent down so that he nearly touched her palm with his forehead. From this angle, Laguna had a clear view of his balls slapping against his hand and the space between behind them, and she exhaled a hot breath at the sight.

With a deep cry, he came, spurting thin, delicate ropes of cum across her palm.

Laguna quickly pinned him with a finger after he collapsed against her palm, panting and spent. As he came down from his orgasm, Laguna realized how wet she had gotten from the activities, and she squirmed against the demanding ache between her own legs. Just as she began to muse about excusing herself while Tarius cleaned himself up, he piped up from her hand.

“Yknow, Miss Laguna,” he began, looking up at her with a smirk as he stretched out leisurely across her palm. Cum was smeared across his front, from when he collapsed against her, and it made Laguna bite back a moan. “Y’know, I bet I could do some fun stuff this size…”

Laguna soon learned how fast she could undo her pants with one hand.


	5. Three's a Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ven takes a step towards accepting the new boyfriend in the house.  
> Featured tags: frottage, grinding, vaginal sex, threesome, riding, first time  
> Setting: A few levels after 30, after obtaining a second boyfriend.  
> Boyfriend Status: Tarius is Tough, Ven is Relaxed.

Miss Laguna lapped at Ven’s dick, her tongue running over the length of it before she popped it back into her mouth to resume sucking. Ven moaned; he felt so hot, and her mouth felt so good.

“Ven.”

He moaned again, brow furrowed as Laguna cupped his balls with a firm hand while she bobbed up and down.

“ _Ven._ ”

Someone grabbed his shoulder and shook him. Ven jerked awake, eyes opening to see Tarius standing over him.

“You wanted me to wake you up after a hour,” Tarius said, seeing Ven’s sleepy stare of confusion.

“Oh, right. Thanks,” Ven said through a massive yawn, and sat up.

He and Tarius had gotten off work early today. Feeling one of his bouts of drowsiness setting in, he had asked Tarius to give him an hour to nap before he did the dishes. He hated that he felt sleepy so much lately. Miss Laguna had explained that his “type” had shifted and that’s why he had a sudden change in personality, but it felt weird since he could remember how he used to feel before Tarius’s arrival.

Ven looked up, noticing that Tarius was still standing next to the bed with an awkward expression.

“Is something wrong?” Ven asked.

“Are you, uh,” Tarius faltered, gaze dropping. “Are you ok?”

Ven looked down. He had stripped his uniform off and flopped into bed in just his underwear, which was a form-fitting pair of purple boxer briefs. It did nothing to hide the erection he was sporting, and now that Ven was more awake, he felt a pleasant pressure on it from the tension in the fabric.

“Oh, nothing’s wrong,” Ven chuckled, waving it off. “I had a fun dream.”

“What does that mean?”

Ven halted in the middle of getting off the bed, and nearly fell when his foot got caught in the plush comforter he had kicked off in his sleep. Tarius grabbed his arm to steady him.

“Oh. You don’t know, huh,” Ven said, blinking. ‘ _Well of course he doesn’t. I didn’t. Miss Laguna had to teach me. But I guess...she hasn’t, yet._ ’

Two weeks ago, this revelation would have made Ven happy. He knew he had been jealous when Tarius arrived, fresh out of Miss Laguna’s app after Kagura and Dio announced they were allowing her to take in a second god. He knew that the jealousy and shock of having to share Miss Laguna was the reason his personality type suddenly shifted. He knew that Tarius’s arrival was normal, that many customers at Kaoru’s shop had three boyfriends and several admitted they wish they could have more. He knew all of it, but he had still tried to hide it.

It didn’t work. Miss Laguna saw right through it, and he loved her for it.

And he couldn’t hate anyone, let alone Tarius, who was still standing in front of him. It took some time to get used to a third body in the small apartment, and it took even more time to get used to seeing Miss Laguna kiss Tarius the same way she kissed him, but Tarius was genuinely nice and never actively butted into Ven’s time with Miss Laguna. The atmosphere between the two guys when they were alone wasn’t as stiff or cold anymore, and Ven was beginning to feel more at ease with him.

Ven grinned up at Tarius. “Do you know what sex is~?” he asked, with a bit of song in the question.

Tarius narrowed his eyes, suspicious of the sudden change in tone. “No...why?”

Ven sat back on the bed and gestured for Tarius to do the same. Then he proceeded to give the same explanation that Miss Laguna had given him, though now there was additional information that was obtained from experience and from another source that was totally not named Kagura.

“So basically, you had a dream with Miss Laguna and got...horny,” Tarius said, his words slow as he digested the new information.

“Yup,” confirmed Ven, absently trailing some fingers over the bulge in his shorts that still persisted. Talking about sex made him want it even more, and remembering the dream made him wish Miss Laguna was there now.

“Is sex what you and Miss Laguna were doing the other day?” asked Tarius.

Ven’s cheeks turned pink. Normally they would have a quickie while Tarius was out buying groceries or on the couch while Tarius was still asleep in the bedroom, but last time was different. Tarius was vacuuming the living room and Ven, horny and feeling lonely, teased Miss Laguna into a make-out session that got real hot real fast. He wound up pinned beneath her on the floor of the hallway as she ground against him so hard that he thought they’d catch fire. They didn’t actually have sex, but it ended with both of them cumming in their pants, and it left Ven with sore hips and a beautiful hickey on his neck.

“More or less,” Ven said, waving a hand and leaving it vague.

“Hm…” Tarius looked thoughtful as he digested this new information. There was a hint of blush on his cheeks, but he remained composed, which disappointed Ven.

And then, Ven got an idea.

“Wanna try what me and Miss Laguna did?” he asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Tarius’s eyebrows shot up, his violet eyes wide. “What?”

“We didn’t have sex, or at least, not how I explained it,” Ven said. “But I could show you what we did~.”

There was silence as Tarius stared at him for a moment before looking away. Now there was a definite blush on his face. “I... _am_ curious…” he mumbled. “I was worried about you two at first, but you didn’t seem to be in pain, and afterwards you both acted like nothing happened but still seemed happy, so I didn’t ask about it.”

“We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.” Ven patted Tarius’s shoulder, sympathizing with the trace of loneliness he heard in Tarius’s words. “Miss Laguna said that sex and stuff should always be consensual between both parties.”

Tarius thought it over. Just as Ven was beginning to think he’d have to take his boner to the bathroom, Tarius spoke.

“Please show me,” he said, face a dark red as he looked away from Ven’s face.

Ven grinned.

\--

 

That was how Ven wound up straddling Tarius on the bed. Tarius was stripped to his underwear at Ven’s suggestion, and was blushing pretty hard as Ven furiously ground his hips against Tarius’s crotch.

“Nngh, I didn’t expect it to feel this good,” Ven grunted. His back arched forward in his effort to grind his clothed cock against the bulge in Tarius’s underwear. He had humped a pillow before, but Tarius was a more pleasing combination of firm and soft, and knowing the bulge was another cock was titillating.

Tarius himself seemed incapable of speech at the moment. He was definitely responding to Ven’s actions, for it didn’t take long for his dick to get as hard as Ven’s, but he seemed dazed at the sensations that were overwhelming him. He stared at the junction where their hips met, mouth hanging open a little.

“If, if it feels too much,” Ven panted, belatedly realizing he should help the poor guy out, “just let it happen, it’s ok, it’s-it’s gonna feel good.”

Tarius nodded, eyes fluttering shut as his head tilted back on the pillow. Ven shifted his thighs apart a little more, and leaned forward to put his hands on either side of Tarius’s torso. The whole bed shook and the comforter, fluffed up around them almost like a nest, jiggled with each motion.

“H-hey,” Ven said, needing to feel a little more contact. “Grab my butt.”

Tarius opened his eyes and obliged, his large hands coming up to grip Ven’s butt. He dug his fingers in, making Ven keen with pleasure as he spread his legs even further to push the soft, round cheeks into Tarius’s hands.

“Do you feel good?” Ven asked, panting.

Another nod from Tarius. His eyes closed again, this time squeezed shut as he continued grabbing Ven’s butt and forced him against his cock even harder. “I feel...I feel, nngh—” His voice cracked as he finally moaned. Ven glanced down and saw a damp spot on Tarius’s red boxer briefs.

“It’s ok, just let it happen,” Ven crooned, reaching down to peel the waistband back to let the tip of Tarius’s cock peek out. The head was dark red, and glistening with precum. Even while it was still mostly covered and underneath Ven’s still-moving hips, he could tell that it was larger than his own cock. Instead of feeling jealous, Ven felt excited, and rode Tarius with renewed vigor.

“Ah-ah, Ven, I’m, I’m—ah!” Tarius stammered. His hips suddenly arched up, making Ven almost topple forward. Cum sputtered from Tarius’s cock, decorating his belly with white splatters.

“Good job~,” Ven said, squirming on top of Tarius’s groin while Tarius caught his breath and recovered from his first orgasm. His own cock ached for release, but it wasn’t enough to grind on Tarius. He was just about to slip a hand down his shorts when there was a noise from the bedroom doorway.

“It’s so nice to see you two getting along so well,” said Miss Laguna.

Tarius and Ven jerked in shock. She was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed with an amused expression on her face. “I called out when I came home,” she said, smirking. “When no one answered, I got worried, but evidently you two were just...busy.”

“I was tutoring him in sex,” Ven chirped, relieved inside that Miss Laguna wasn’t mad at them. “Tarius consented to it.”

Tarius, still frozen beneath Ven, nodded his head in agreement.

Laguna pushed off the doorway. She slowly walked towards the bed, unbuttoning her blouse as she did while licking her lips. “I see you got Tarius to cum, but you haven’t,” she said. The blouse came off and both men followed its descent to the floor. “How about we show Tarius how to have vaginal sex?”

Ven perked up, then scrambled to shimmy his boxers off. While he did so, Laguna took her bra off, and then her slacks. Her underwear came off next, and then her socks. Approaching the bed, she kissed Tarius first, as a greeting. He stirred back to life, and then blushed again when he realized he was seeing Laguna naked for the first time. Then she kissed Ven, who eagerly scooted to make room for her on the twin-sized bed.

Laguna took Ven’s place and straddled Tarius on her knees. “For a brief explanation, this bump here is my clit,” she explained, reaching down to spread her folds and reveal her clit. “It feels good when it gets touched.”

Ven embraced Laguna from behind, his hands roaming down her stomach as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. One of his hands delved into the hot, wet area where her clit was, and began stroking it.

“Down further is my vagina,” Laguna continued, reaching past Ven’s hand to indicate where her entrance was. “Your penis can go in there, amongst other things.”

Ven’s other hand left her hip and slid between her legs from behind, so he could slide a couple of fingers into her. As he opened her up, Laguna slowly rotated her hips against his hands, with Tarius watching them with naked interest and a hot blush on his face.

When he couldn’t wait any longer and he felt that Laguna was loose enough, Ven retracted his hands and lined his cock up with her entrance. She bent forward some, angling so he could slip inside. With a happy noise of relief, Ven began to thrust into Laguna with deep, leisurely motions.

Laguna remained upright at first, making sure Tarius understood that Ven’s cock was now inside her. Then, as Ven’s speed increased, she leaned forward to rest her hands on Tarius’s shoulders. His violet eyes flitted up to meet her own, and then to her breasts that dangled over his chest and swung vigorously from Ven’s thrusting.

“You can touch them if you’d like,” Laguna suggested. She winked at him. “ _I_ would like it if you did~.”

Tarius slowly reached up, shy and hesitant. He took her breasts into his hands, eyebrows raising at how much softer they were than Ven’s buttcheeks. He squeezed them gently a few times, startling when Laguna uttered a happy moan of approval. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples, doing it again and again until both were hardened peaks.

“Nngh, Miss Laguna, I’m close,” Ven keened. He was leaning over Laguna’s backside now, panting hard as he desperately bucked his hips against her own.

“Mmm, Ven, you feel so good inside me!” Laguna sang, encouraging him.

With a sharp cry, Ven came, nearly collapsing on top of Laguna in the process. He slowly pulled out of her, and as his cock slipped out, cum came out with it and slid down the insides of her thigh. Feeling the moisture on her leg, Laguna looked down between her breasts that were still in Tarius’s hands, and chuckled.

Tarius was hard again, his cock straining against his shorts with the head peeking out from the waistband.

Laguna sat back up, Tarius’s hands falling to his sides as she did. Ven sat against the wall next to them, catching his breath. Turning to him, Laguna asked, “Ven, is it ok if I have sex with Tarius?”

Ven jerked. His cheeks, already flushed, turned a deeper red. He looked away, then back at Laguna. “It’s ok,” he replied, nodding. Then he smiled a cheeky grin. “It’s ok...if I can watch this time~.”

Laguna winked at him then looked down at Tarius. “Would you like to have sex with me?” she asked, making sure he was also ok.

Like with Ven, he had remained rather quiet so far, but the erection belied his feelings, and he was now looking up at Laguna hungrily. He nodded his head once.

Laguna scooted into a better position while Ven took it upon himself to slide Tarius’s boxers off. Tarius’s cock swung up in the air, free of its confines. It was a darker tone than the rest of him, with extra foreskin below the head. Laguna hummed, appreciative of the view as she lined it up with her entrance. She sank onto it without reservation since Ven had already opened her up.

“Ooo, you feel great, Tarius,” she moaned, half for Tarius’s sake and half because it _did_ feel great. His cock was a bit longer and thicker than Ven’s, and it took her by surprise. He wasn’t too much for her though, so it wasn’t long before she was eagerly bouncing on his hips.

“Y-you too, Miss Laguna,” Tarius said, the first thing he said since his first orgasm. He was thrown by how hot and how wet she was inside; he never expected it would feel like this, and it felt nothing like when Ven was grinding on him. His cock was practically throbbing from the sensation of her inner walls moving up and down on him with wet friction.

“Tarius, you’re not loud enough,” Ven scolded him, but it was with a playful tone of voice. He crawled over to Tarius’s head and kissed him, wasting no time in thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth.

Tarius let out a startled noise. It turned into a muffled groan as Ven refused to let up until they were both out of air.

“Music to my ears,” Laguna laughed, bouncing harder on Tarius’s cock.

Tarius tried to cover his face in embarrassment, but Ven caught his hands and held them against the headboard. “Nope, let us see it all~” Ven sang.

Laguna leaned forward to kiss Tarius herself. He responded with a couple of moans as she continued to jerk her hips back and forth.

“Mm, Miss Laguna, I’m—” he gasped. “I’m gonna—”

“Cum for me, Tarius,” Laguna panted, riding him even harder. Her hair was now a mess, with chunks of it shaking out of her bun that had been neat and tidy for work that day. Sweat was forming on her face, and the bed was beginning to bang against the wall from her harsh motions.

Ven let go of one of Tarius’s hands to reach over and tweak one of the Tarius’s dark brown nipples. Tarius cried out, bucking into Laguna roughly. His cock hit a sweet spot inside her, causing sparks to light up in her groin. She gasped, and held her position in air even after his hips lowered.

“Harder, Tarius!” she cried, gripping his shoulders in her desperation to feel those sparks again.

Tarius pulled his other hand from Ven’s clutches to grab Laguna’s hips. He pulled her down on his cock hard only for her to push herself back up. They continued to slam against each other, while Ven turned his attentions to both of Tarius’s nipples and teased them with his fingers. Soon, both Laguna and Tarius were moaning freely, the sounds mixing with the banging of the bed against the wall and the creaking protests of the bed joints.

“Miss Laguna, Miss Laguna, I—” Tarius halted his cries, face scrunching up as he approached his orgasm harder than he did the first time.

His fingers dug into Laguna’s hips without knowing, and his frozen position hit that spot inside her one last time, making her vision white out and her breasts jerk from arching her back against the orgasm. The tightening of her muscles around him made him cum, and his groans of pleasure almost sounded like sobs. Ven gently rubbed Tarius’s shoulders and head as he came down from the orgasm with heavy pants.

“Huhuhu, I got all messy,” Laguna teased, chuckling to herself. She had straightened up on her knees above Tarius. Cum was sliding down her thighs again, but the expression on her face indicated she was pleased with it. “Naughty boys, having fun when I’m not home and then getting me all dirty.”

“We’re sorry Miss Laguna,” Ven apologized, pretending to sound contrite. “Ah, Tarius, don’t fall asleep, you gotta help me clean up!”

Tarius’s eyes fluttered open. “Don’t wanna,” he moaned, shutting them again. “Wanna nap.”

Laguna giggled. “A nap before dinner sounds good. We can just order delivery tonight, too. But ah, let’s at least sponge off first.”

They took turns in the tiny bathroom of her apartment, and after cleaning up and making the bed, they piled into it. Normally the small bed only allowed two occupants in it at best with one of the two guys taking turns sleeping on the floor, but they sandwiched themselves against each other anyway this time. It was a tight squeeze, but each of them felt better connected to each other, and no longer felt awkward or lonely.

They drifted off in a warm, cozy doze, with Laguna in the middle of of a joint embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there's a lot of hits on this? It's been a while since my last chapter but only because I lacked ideas and time. This has been sitting for a while now waiting to be edited and posted. I have one I just wrote too but that needs to be revised and edited (thanks to the lovely [smutterella](http://archiveofourown.org/users/smutterella) btw). I'll give you a hint: it's another event themed oneshot, a summery one. :D Feel free to let me know what you think about these~.


	6. Summer Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: _"Vacation's where I wanna be, party on the beach where the fun is free~"_  
>  Featured tags: beach sex,public sex,outdoors sex  
> Setting: Takes place during the Summer Vacation event.  
> Boyfriend Status: I actually can't remember if Tarius is Tough or Tsundere here, lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wound up not getting around to posting this when I wanted to, so finally, here's the chapter I promised ages ago! It hasn't been fully edited, but I wanted to go ahead and put it up so I can move on.

It had been a couple years since Laguna’s last trip to the beach. After college, vacations turned into staying at home to catch up on cleaning, binge watch shows, and maybe overindulging in junk food. When the chance at a free trip to the beach came up, she jumped on it, excited to spend a fun day in the surf with her two boyfriends. She looked forward to it so much that she ignored her co-workers’ questioning looks at her sudden time-off request and that her bikini was a little tighter than she remembered. Laguna had to rearrange the monthly budget in order to buy enough food for everyone, but she considered it worth it after arriving at the beach and seeing her boyfriends’ eyes light up at the sight of the ocean.

Now she was moaning into Tarius’s mouth as he pressed her against a large rock while she teased his dick through his swim trunks.

“Huhu, you taste so salty, Tarius,” Laguna hummed, breaking away to lick his jaw and then kiss it.

Tarius made a disgruntled sound. He hid his own enthusiasm about the trip well and since they were with the other gods — and Ryu — he didn’t really have sex on his mind, but earlier that morning he caught Laguna and Ven going at it behind some vegetation. As was his habit when catching them in the act, he left them to finish and didn’t say anything. Laguna knew he wasn’t jealous; they were all beyond that now, but they were on vacation, so she lured Tarius away from the others while they were swimming.

“I can’t believe I fell for it,  _ again _ ,” Tarius grumbled, capturing Laguna’s lips. His fingers dug into her fleshy thighs under the water. The waves weren’t rough where they were making out, and the water only came up to Laguna’s stomach.

Laguna chuckled again and slid her hand down his trunks, making his hips twitch. She stroked his cock, tugging on it with gentle motions. They were in water, but it was salty and coarse, so it did little to ease friction. Tarius didn’t seem to mind the rougher sensations though, and his hands snaked around her hips to grip her butt. Their kissing grew more heated as she worked him up, their tongues diving in and out between gasps and moans.

“No more teasing,” Tarius growled.

He grabbed Laguna’s hands with one of his and pinned them above her head against the rock that rose above them by several feet. Her legs spread to let her knees straddle his waist, but his other hand dove under the water to reach between her thighs.

“Mmm, Tarius~!” Laguna rolled her hips onto his hand as he stroked her through the bikini material.

He started kissing her neck, raking his teeth across the skin in a hungry manner while his fingers pressed into her folds and rubbed against her clit. Laguna ground against his hand, keening in pleasure. Tarius used to be hesitant and shy during sex, but after she convinced him that she liked it rough sometimes and she was fine with him being a little more selfish, he had slowly worked up to being ok with pushing her against a wall with a bit of force, or bending her across the kitchen table. She loved teasing him for that reason, and seeing how far she could take it before he caved in. He was never too harsh, and always stayed alert for physical and verbal cues from her.

“Tarius, I want you inside me,” she said into his ear before nipping it.

He kissed her and obliged, his hand letting go of hers so she could wrap them around his neck. He lifted her so she could wrap her legs loosely around his waist, then reached between them so he could push aside the bikini material and insert two fingers. Even with the ocean water, she was still loose from her tryst with Ven earlier, so Laguna eagerly rocked herself against his fingers, signaling she was ready to go.

“You don’t feel very slick, so this might hurt a little,” Tarius warned, pulling back.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry,” Laguna responded, nearly whining when his fingers left her.

He pulled his cock out of his shorts and lined up with her entrance. He pressed in an inch at a time, stretching her further and making her gasp even though he went slowly. It burned a bit because of the salt, but it was nothing more than a couple of pricks and it faded back into pleasure. It wasn’t long before he was thrusting into her, making the water splash around them.

“Ahh, Tarius,” Laguna moaned, arching her back against the rock and lifting her hands.

He took the hint and pinned them above her head again, using the rock to keep her upright and his hips to make her stay in place as he grasped at a breast with his other hand. His lips went back to her neck, this time on the opposite side. Laguna gasped and uttered short cries as she bucked against his hips at every thrust, relishing in the way the rock dug into her back and the rough friction of his cock inside her.

Tarius’s breathing grew harsher against her skin. “Nngh, Miss Laguna, I’m gonna—” he panted, words cut off by his approaching need.

“Harder, Tarius!” Laguna pulled her hands back down to tug him closer to her. “Ha-harder, harder~!”

The splashing increased in vigor as he gave her what she wanted. He came first, her name coming out in a drawn-out groan. Before he could crash, he resumed rocking his hips into her with his hand going between them so he could touch her clit and push her over the edge. She came with a sharp cry, hips jerking as she spasmed. Surprised, Tarius pulled out when she finished and held her close as she caught her breath.

“Are you alright?” he asked, concerned.

“Y-yeah,” Laguna breathed, still holding onto him. “Ohh that was soooo good! I love the beach!”

Tarius chuckled, and kissed her forehead. “I guess it’s not too bad. We could come back sometime, maybe.”

“I’m down for another vacation,” she said, her grin full of mischief.

“This one isn’t even over yet!”

Laguna laughed and kissed him. “Race you back!” she exclaimed, and pushed off the rock to get a headstart. Tarius shook his head as she swam off, then followed with a tiny grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my [nsfw, 18+ only] [Tumblr](http://saccharinelemons.tumblr.com/) for lewd arts as well as fic. :D


	7. Something Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lunarin witnesses something going on between Tarius and Ven, and gets worried.  
> Featured Tags: anal sex, kitchen sex, cunnilingus, booty grabbing, accidental voyeurism  
> Setting: Takes place sometime after getting a third boyfriend, after Lunarin moves in  
> Boyfriend Status: Ven is Standard, Tarius is Tsundere, Lunarin is Friendly  
> Other notes: First time writing anal lololol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunarin's first fic! His profile has been added to the first chapter/profile section. Also, everyone loves Ven's butt. It's canon.

Tarius glanced at Ven, who hummed under his breath as he dried a plate. They were finishing up the dishes in the kitchen after work; Laguna wouldn’t be home for another hour and a half, and Lunarin was taking a nap in the bedroom. He didn’t work today, but had been feeling under the weather so Tarius had insisted he take a nap while they finished the chores.

_ ‘...those shorts look too good on him…’ _ Tarius’s eyes wandered to Ven’s butt, which was clad in a favorite pair of soft, blue athletic shorts. They were made for activities like jogging, and only came a few inches down his thighs. They were also sort of form-fitting, and Ven’s pert butt filled them nicely. Ven moved to put the plate away, and Tarius looked away quickly.

_‘I know...he said he doesn’t mind...but I still feel so_ **awkward** _about this kinda thing…’_ Tarius was starting to feel his own jeans start to tighten around his crotch. He sighed.  _‘It’s not like I’m suffering. Miss Laguna has still been attentive to us._ ’ It had been almost a month since Lunarin had joined the household, but Miss Laguna had managed to squeeze in affection—and sex—with both Tarius and Ven while Lunarin was out doing errands or at night on the couch when the others were sleeping.

“Something wrong?” Ven asked, looking up at Tarius with concern.

“No!” Tarius’s voice was still a little too hasty, so he tried again. “Nothin’s wrong. Here, I can put that away.”

He took a glass from Ven’s hand and placed it in its cabinet, a spot too high for Ven to reach.  _ ‘I’m fine, there’s nothing to get worked up over. I don’t need anything.’ _

Silence filled the air aside from the soft clinking of dish against sink. Despite his attempts to clear his mind, Tarius’s eyes started wandering again, catching the sight of pale skin as Ven reached to put something else away, making his shirt rise with the motion. Being on his tiptoes made his rear push out a bit, and Tarius caught himself following the curve down to where the material just barely stopped short of revealing the junction of cheek to thigh.

Ven’s eyes flicked to him, and Tarius nearly cracked his neck to look down as fast as he could.

“This was the last chore for today, right?” Ven asked, drying a bowl.

Tarius swallowed. “Yeah. Lunarin got the place vacuumed already, he said.”

“That’s good, though I hope the dust doesn’t make him feel worse.”

“Yeah.”

Silence again, but this time, Tarius didn’t bother stopping his gaze. It hadn’t been that long since he and Laguna had sex, but it’d been quite a while since he and Ven had done anything. After a rocky start, Ven’s type had shifted back to what Tarius had been told was his original personality, and Tarius found him to be much easier to deal with. Now, they were fairly comfortable together, and Miss Laguna had encouraged them to have fun with each other as much as they liked. Then Lunarin arrived, and Tarius’s type was the one to shift.

He felt the same, mostly, though deep down he didn’t like how disagreeable he’d become. It was harder for him to paint now, too; he used to find joy in expressing himself with watercolors, but now the pigments and water fought against him, refusing to do what he wanted them to do. It also made giving in to certain things more difficult.

...such as asking Ven if he’d like to have sex.

They finished the dishes, but Tarius stood awkwardly near Ven as he wiped down the kitchen table. His attention was completely focused on the swaying hips in front of him, enticing him with their near-spherical forms. Tarius’s hand was on Ven’s butt before he even realized his hand was moving, and he froze, blood draining from his face. But Ven didn’t move away, and just finished the last stroke with his cloth.

Tarius’s fingers dug in. With his large hands, he could grab one cheek in one with a good grip. Ven tilted his hips into it, a subtle signal it was ok. A second hand joined the first, caressing the other cheek before Tarius grabbed both at the same time, fully enveloping them with a firm, yet still gentle grip.

“I was wondering if you were gonna ask,” Ven said, tilting his head back to look at Tarius. He was smiling, and his blue eyes sparkled with a mixture of kindness and anticipation. “You looked pretty tense lately.”

Tarius groaned, covering his face with a hand. “I didn’t mean-I’m fine. Honest.”

Ven chuckled. “It’s ok. You don’t really need to ask me, anyway.”

_ ‘But it feels weird to not ask,’ _ Tarius thought, but sighed in defeat and returned his hand to Ven’s butt. He squeezed it again, relishing the feel of ample flesh and muscle underneath the soft material. Ven had a better butt than Miss Laguna; even she agreed that hers was wider, flatter, and more muscle than fat so it was harder to grip. Ven’s, though...it was perfect.

He kneaded and gripped it like dough, or more like a stress ball as he could feel some of his own tension bleeding away. Ven moaned softly, arching forward to lean on the table a little. Tarius’s fingers had bunched up the material of the shorts, and now he was touching bare skin.

_ ‘Wait, what’s… _ ’ Tarius paused. He had slipped a couple of fingers between the cheeks, and they encountered something hard.

Ven squeaked. “Ah! I, uh…” He flushed, something Tarius could see from behind as it spread across the back of his neck and ears.

Tarius pulled Ven’s shorts down and spread his cheeks. Nestled deep between them was a glint of a jewel; it was the butt plug Miss Laguna had gifted to Ven before Tarius had arrived. Something clicked in Tarius’s mind.

“When we got home, you took a shower,” he said.

Ven nodded, still red. “I, um, felt like fooling around a little today…”

Tarius chuckled and turned him around. “I do too, if you don’t mind.”

Ven shook his head, and Tarius bent down to kiss him, Ven’s arms coming up around his neck. Tarius’s hands went back down to Ven’s butt and got to work. He massaged it with an alternating force of gentle and rough, and the pace gradually increased as the heat between the two men grew more intense and the distance between them shrank. Small sounds of pleasure slipped through Ven’s lips as he became putty in Tarius’s hands, and he keened when the plug was lightly touched.

“Can I…?” Tarius trailed off, still feeling awkward despite the boners both of them were obviously sporting.

Ven nodded, face flushed but eyes full of need.

“I’ll be right back.”

Tarius left the kitchen and quietly approached the bedroom. Inside, Lunarin was still asleep, curled up under the comforter with a messy mop of black hair peeking out. Tarius went to the bedside table that had been pushed near the closet to make room for a futon on the floor, and opened the bottom drawer. Inside were various sex toys and accessories, but Tarius only grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom. After double-checking to make sure Lunarin hadn’t stirred, he hastened back to the kitchen, where Ven was beginning to tease himself open with his plug.

“Hand me the plug.” Tarius took the plug and placed it in the sink, then turned on the hot water to run as a noise cover. The location of the plug made him scrunch his nose a bit, but Ven had showered before using it and had apparently done a good job of it.

He turned back to Ven’s butt, which was being presented to him like a welcoming cushion as Ven watched him over his shoulder. A shiver rolled through Tarius, and he forgot about the plug. Cold silicone lube ran over his fingers, and he inserted them into Ven, carefully working him open even further.

“Hnghh~, that feels good,” Ven moaned, keeping his voice down so as to not wake Lunarin. A surge of challenge coursed through Tarius, to make him feel so good he couldn’t hold back, but the rational side pushed it back down. Lunarin could be a little annoying and overeager, but he was a good guy, and Tarius didn’t want to cause problems.

“I’m putting the condom on now,” Tarius murmured, wiping his hand off on a napkin he grabbed from the counter. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out, which was fully hard by now.

Neither he nor Ven had any issue with anal sex and the consequences, but they had just cleaned the kitchen and he didn’t want to make Ven have to shower again, so a condom was convenient. As gods, apparently they didn’t need to worry about STDs or STIs despite being able to suffer from the common cold, but Miss Laguna had instilled in them the need to use condoms when going from hole to hole in a threesome session, and Tarius often used them when masturbating for easy clean-up. Miss Laguna herself was on a hormonal birth control, so the condoms weren’t necessary for much else.

“Hngh, Tarius…!” Ven covered his mouth as Tarius, fully sheathed and lubed up, slowly entered Ven.

Tarius nearly moaned out loud himself, and his fingers dug into Ven’s hips. It had been a  _ long _ while. Ven was hot and tight around him, and it took effort to slowly inch forward until he was fully in. “Are you alright?” he asked into Ven’s ear.

“Yeah, you can move, slowly though,” Ven said, nodding.

Tarius obliged. It didn’t take long for the sound of slapping to fill the kitchen, along with muffled moans and running water.

 

——

 

Lunarin had been awake when Tarius entered the bedroom. He did nap, like Tarius told him too, but the restless feeling that had been pestering him for a couple days woke him up. He watched under his bangs as Tarius dug in a drawer with purpose, then pulled out a tube and a small square packet. He glanced at Lunarin again, who quickly shut his eyes, and left the bedroom.

Lunarin sat up after the footsteps led away from the room. He knew what the packet was, and he had a good idea as to what was in the tube.

_ ‘Miss Laguna isn’t home yet though,’ _ he thought, confused.  _ ‘What’s he doing?’ _

Lunarin wasn’t innocent. He knew what sex was, what body parts went where or could go if prepared properly, and knew what some accessories were, like dildos and condoms. He knew what was in the drawer in the bedside table after he poked around the bedroom once, and he knew Miss Laguna had sex with both Tarius and Ven, though they were always polite about it and tried to do it when he wasn’t around or asleep. It didn’t bother him.

_ ‘They took me in; I’m the intruder. And it’s natural for them to still wanna do it even when I’m here. Even I still get hard, though I wish…’ _ Lunarin shook his head, and got out of bed. He crept to the kitchen after peeking into the bathroom and living room and finding them empty. Hidden behind the couch on his knees, he looked around the corner, and his mouth fell open.

Tarius was in the kitchen with Ven bent over the table, pounding into Ven from behind. Ven had his mouth covered, but while he was definitely being taken with force, he didn’t look like it was unwanted. Tarius was only holding onto Ven’s hips, not restraining him in any way, and occasionally let his own groans of pleasure slip out.

Pleaides’s breath began to quicken. He had seen men have sex before—his previous girlfriend hadn’t approved of finding him using her laptop to look up porn, despite it stemming from honest research—but it was something else to watch it happen in person, when you could see how  _ real _ it was, hear them breathing insync and flesh slapping against flesh over the sound of running water. That one time was the first and last time he had watched porn, and he had only tried to have sex with Melanie once, and that…

Lunarin forced his thoughts away, but they only turned towards his own cock, which was beginning to pulse to life in his pants. In the kitchen, Tarius came first, and jerked Ven off into a napkin. Lunarin crawled back to the hallway, and retreated into the bedroom with his confused boner.

_ ‘I don’t get it. Is Tarius cheating on Miss Laguna with Ven?’ _

 

——-

 

Lunarin’s confusion didn’t go away. Tarius and Ven had acted normally the rest of the day, though Lunarin did see Tarius sneak back into the bedroom later to return the lube. Miss Laguna came home and made dinner, and as they all ate, Lunarin saw nothing amiss between the three of them. Ven did ask if Lunarin was ok, as he was unusually quiet, but he had laughed it off, saying he was still feeling unwell.

Life continued as normal for a couple of days. Lunarin heard Tarius having sex with Miss Laguna in the living room one night, but Ven didn’t react to it at all, though he had to have known about it.

_ ‘I don’t get it! _ ’ Lunarin thought, thumbing through a sports magazine without reading the contents.  _ ‘Miss Laguna is so nice, and pretty hot. Why are they cheating on her with...each other??’ _

To him, Miss Laguna was amazing. She had welcomed Lunarin without any reservation; sure, she had done so to both Ven and Tarius already, but those two had come out of her own app, whereas Lunarin came out of someone else’s app, and without authorization from the gods in charge. But when he expected to be treated as a child who lost his parents, or just being babysat, she had instead treated him like, well, a boyfriend.

He had fallen head over heels for her, and when she first kissed him, he nearly passed out from joy.

“Ven and Tarius are both my boyfriends,” she had explained, when he sputtered in confusion and looked to see if the other guys were upset at seeing their girlfriend kiss him. “We talked, and they’re ok with this.”

“But, you…? To me…?” he had stammered, still shocked.

“I love you, Lunarin.” Her expression was steady, and she had held him in her arms as she announced this. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to be my boyfriend too.”

Lunarin frowned at the magazine, not seeing the interview with a pro-league soccer player.  _ ‘Are they getting bored with her? Do they think she’s not spending enough time with them because she’s giving me attention? Agh, I’m just not good with this kinda stuff yet!’ _

“Lunarin?”

He shrieked and flung his magazine as he nearly fell out off the couch. Miss Laguna was standing behind him, amusement on her face.

“H-Hello!” he managed, despite it being evening and her being home for a couple of hours now.

“Hello to you too,” she giggled.

“Ah? Where’s the other two?” he asked, suddenly realizing that the living room was empty and the rest of the apartment was silent.

“They went to the grocery store. I need some stuff for tomorrow’s dinner but forgot to pick them up today and I won’t have time tomorrow.” Miss Laguna walked around the couch, then sat next to him. He tried to ignore the way his heart rate jumped up, but it was hard when she was so close and looking at him so intently. “Are you alright?” she asked.

He nodded rapidly. “Yeah! Fine!”

“Feeling better? I know you felt a bit off lately.”

“No, I’m fine!” His voice cracked on the “no”.

Miss Laguna smiled. “Good! Tarius was worried you were coming down with a cold. He’s too shy to actually ask you, though.”

At the mention of Tarius, Lunarin looked away, feeling the same mixture of confusion and anger rising up again.

“Lunarin...?”

Her arm slid between him and the couch, pulling him closer to her. Normally, he’d complain about being held like a child, but he chewed his lip instead and wishing he could enjoy her close proximity.

“If it’s something you’d rather not talk about, that’s ok,” she said. “I can wait until you’re ready, or—”

“Tarius and Ven are cheating on you!” he blurted, tears springing up in his eyes. He didn’t want to see Miss Laguna hurt, but if she found out by walking in on the two while they were having sex, it would hurt even more.

Miss Laguna raised her eyebrows. “Huh?”

“I saw them having sex in the kitchen the other day. They thought I was still napping, and you weren’t home yet.”

“I see.” Miss Laguna looked calm, and didn’t remove her arm. Lunarin almost wished she did, because he wasn’t sure how he felt about ratting out Tarius and Ven. Both men had been kind to him, even Tarius who initially acted aloof at first until Lunarin realized he was just pretending he didn’t care. Ven was almost as kind as Miss Laguna, though he was firm about Lunarin being tidy instead of sloppy.

“I’m sorry,” he said, though he had no real reason to be.

Miss Laguna chuckled, and turned his face towards her. She pressed a kiss onto his mouth, gentle and warm. “You’re very kind,” she said, ignoring his surprise. “You’re a good man, Lunarin.”

“I don’t…?”

“Ven and Tarius aren’t cheating on me.”

“Oh...that’s...good…”

She pulled him closer, and he let her. “I know they occasionally have sex; it was my idea, actually. There’s only one of me and two of them, and they’re here alone during weekdays a lot. They had a bit of an awkward start when Tarius moved in, but I saw they were getting along better. They’re good friends now, and I said as long as they’re consenting, they were free to do what they want with each other.”

Lunarin tried to absorb the information. The concept of being in a relationship was still new to him, since he wasn’t very “old” in terms of being an astral boyfriend, but this weird, open relationship that was being explained to him mostly went over his head.

“You don’t have to worry about it too much,” Miss Laguna added, stroking his messy hair into temporary order. “But you’re really kind, worrying about my feelings. Thanks for telling me. I knew something was bothering you, so I sent the others on an errand in case you wanted to talk.”

Lunarin blushed.  _ ‘Am I really that obvious?’ _

“You weren’t feeling well too, so I’m glad you’re alright.” She pecked his cheek and started getting up.

“If I—”

She paused at his voice, and he looked away, embarrassed and beet red.

“If I said...If I said I wanted to have sex with you, would you be angry at me?”

Miss Laguna settled back on the couch. Lunarin wanted to shrink into a ball and roll out the door. Maybe down the hall and out the building, into the street, where some unfortunate truck could maybe hit him and send him bouncing into a trash can because—

“No, I wouldn’t. I’d be very happy.”

His head shot up, and found her grinning at him.

“I talked to the other two about that too,” she said. “Not just kissing and stuff, but sex too. They’re fine with it; they like you, and they don’t mind sharing me. Which is great, because you’re very cute, Lunarin.”

“I’m not cute!” he complained out of habit, then caught himself. “I’m  _ handsome _ . Little kids are cute.”

She giggled, and hugged him. “You’re handsome, too. So, wanna have sex now?”

“N-Now?!”

“Sure. Tarius and Ven won’t come back until I text them it’s all clear.”

Lunarin gulped. Then, after careful consideration, he slowly nodded. “Ok. But...promise me you won’t be grossed out or something?”

Miss Laguna cocked her head. “Eh? Sure, I promise.”

 

——

 

Laguna watched as Lunarin took his shirt off, then his pants. She had expected him to start with her, and with his usual energetic enthusiasm at doing anything that included her, but he was still acting meek and strangely anxious. His fingers hesitated at the waistband of his boxers, and he looked up at her.

“Melanie, ah...my previous girlfriend...we decided to try having sex once,” he started, turning red again. “It started out alright, but when I showed her my...my p-penis, she…”

“It’s ok, Lunarin,” Laguna said, trying to soothe him. “If you’re not ready for this, I can wait until you are.”

He pulled his boxers down. “It looks like this, and she said it was gross!” He slapped his hands over his face, bright red and obviously embarrassed. Laguna looked at his crotch.

His cock didn’t look unusual. Well, she supposed it probably did to Melanie, who, judging by what she heard from Kagura and Lunarin, had probably never seen a dick in person let alone one that was fully covered by foreskin. Lunarin was still flaccid, so the foreskin covered the head entirely, with a little extra pinching off into a taper. The sight wasn’t strange to Laguna; her first time was actually with a guy who wasn’t circumcised, and he even took the time to show her how to work with it.

“Lunarin, your penis isn’t gross.” Laguna was careful not to laugh, or sound like she wanted to, even though she did want to chuckle a little. “This isn’t something to be ashamed of at all; you have extra foreskin, but that isn’t gross.”

“Melanie called it gross,” he whispered, but he lowered his hands. “I told her the skin pulls back when I’m hard, and I get bigger, but she didn’t wanna touch it.”

Laguna thought for a moment. Melanie was reportedly not a bad person; she didn’t abuse Lunarin, and she wasn’t mean to him. Kagura and the others had removed Lunarin because he wasn’t being stimulated as a god enough and Melanie had been one of the unauthorized users who had somehow gotten access to the app, not because she was being cruel. They simply weren’t fit for each other, and the partnership hadn’t worked out.

“Lunarin, you know how big my breasts are, right?” she asked, cupping her breasts as she did. When he nodded, she continued. “And you know how our neighbor has large ones, right?” Another nod. “We both have breasts, but they’re different sizes, and I’m sure they look different, too. It’s like that with penises. Each one looks different; they have different shapes, sizes, and different amount of foreskin. But just because my boobs don’t look like our neighbor’s, doesn’t mean they’re not as good. So just because you have more foreskin than other guys, it doesn’t mean it’s not as good as theirs.”

Lunarin looked like he was going to cry, so Laguna stood and hugged him. He hugged back, his arms squeezing her tight. “Thank you, Miss Laguna,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion.

“You’re welcome, Lunarin,” she returned, rubbing his bare back.

He leaned back, and looked at her shyly. “Can...can I kiss you?”

“Huhu, you sure can.”

He did, and they settled on the bed. Eventually Lunarin remembered to take Laguna’s clothes off, though he did so with a cute sort of clumsiness. Picking up that while he no longer felt ashamed of his cock but was still nervous about sex, Laguna guided his hands to her skin, giving him the nonverbal permission to touch her. He touched her breasts with a delicate touch at first, then gave them light squeezes after realizing they weren’t going to pop or tear. He explored her body, and she gave him small noises of approval to help him along. Finally, he made it to her folds, which had been wet with anticipation for some time.

He stopped, and looked at the area as if he were at a loss.

“I saw some videos once,” he finally said. “The guys sometimes licked the girl here.”

“Would you like to try?” Laguna asked.

“It’s...not weird?”

“Nope. I can do it to you, if you want.”

“No! I...I wanna make you feel good, Miss Laguna.”

He scooted off the bed and she adjusted so that her legs were situated on his shoulders with his head between her thighs. He reached his hands up, and pulled her folds apart. Laguna thanked the stars that she had showered after coming home from work today as Lunarin sniffed a little.

“It smells...interesting? I don’t think I’ve ever smelled something like this before,” he commented. She tried not to giggle as he poked his fingers around. “Is this the clit?”

Laguna felt a jolt from sudden contact with the aforementioned clit. “Ah! Y-yeah, you found it, huhu! Teasing it can make me feel good, but be careful not to be too rough with it or to scratch it with a nail. It’s very sensitive.”

“Then this is the ur...urtha?”

“Urethra.”

“And this is...the vagina.”

Lunarin’s finger circled the entrance. Laguna tensed, preparing to feel the digit enter her, but he pulled it back to look at her instead.

“Can you tell me when it feels good?” he asked.

“Sure.”

He dove in, starting with a long lick from her entrance to her clit. Laguna gasped, then sighed as he began swirling his tongue around.  _ ‘He’s done some research!’ _ she thought, holding back another giggle. It turned into a moan as he performed a particular motion, then zig-zagged with his tongue. She continued to give him cues on what spot felt the best, and which ones drove her wild. The more he tasted her, the more enthusiastic he got, and she could tell he was finally getting aroused himself.

“Ha! Ha! Lunarin!” she gasped, feeling him suck on her labia. “Lunarin, ah~, I’m gonna cum!”

Her fingers dug into his hair, and he lapped at her relentlessly until she came.

“Wow…” he said, awed as he pulled his head back. His face was wet, and he wiped it absently as he stared at her. “You came from that?”

Laguna blushed a little, and grinned. “It felt really, really good. Do you want me to do it to you?”

He shook his head, looking back towards her folds. She took the hint, and spread her legs.

“You can put it in, then,” she said, encouraging him.

He grinned and stood up. When he was flaccid, his cock was completely covered in foreskin, and was short and thick. Now that he was hard, the foreskin pulled back to reveal some of the head. He was still on the thick side, thicker than Ven and Tarius, and it made Laguna shiver.

“Go a little slow at first, so I can get used to it,” she said as he lined his cock up with her entrance.

“Ok!” He entered her, a little too fast but not enough to make her hurt since she was thoroughly aroused now. He wasn’t as long as Tarius, but he filled her up differently, and it made her moan.

“You feel so good inside me, Lunarin!” she keened.

He flushed. “Th-thank you?” He began to move slowly. “Oohhh, you...you feel  _ amazing _ , Miss Laguna…!”

Small thrusts rocked the bed at first, until it creaked dangerously from the vigorous actions. Dimly, Laguna heard it and remembered she needed to check on the bed frame sometime soon, but her mind was hazy from the sensation of Lunarin panting over her. He rocked his hips into her, half leaning above her on the bed and half still standing on the floor.

“Ah, M-Miss Laguna, Miss L-Laguna, you feel so, so, sososoSO GOOD!”

“Lunarin! Lunarin!”

He cried out, cumming as his elbows gave out and sending him flat against her chest. Feeling close, she tried to reach herself underneath Lunarin, but he suddenly pulled up and out of her. He dropped to his knees again, diving without hesitation into her with his tongue. He brought her to the brink again, heedless of the cum that was surely dripping out of her as he lapped and sucked her into another orgasm. His name on her lips, she writhed on the bed as it hit even harder than the first one.

“Did I do good?!” Lunarin asked, popping his head up as she stilled.

Laguna raised a hand, giving the sign for “one second, please” as she regained her breath. He crawled on top of her, looking down with a huge grin on his face. “I did do good, huh! I got you to cum twice~!”

“Yeah, you did good!”

“Can we do it again?”

Laguna finally laughed, and brought his face closer so she could kiss him. “Maybe not right now. I think Ven and Tarius would like to come home now.”

Lunarin pouted. “Fiiiiine...I can wait...maybe...What about tomorrow?!”

She laughed again and tickled his sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like what you read, maybe you'll like what you'll see over at my tumblr, @saccharinelemons! Must be logged in to view it because I'm explicit. :D I've got the fics posted there now and I've been doing some dreambf related nsfw art.
> 
> p.s. also the real reason Lunarin felt off was because of pent-up sexual frustration LOL. Poor boi needed some attention to his lovely dick~.


End file.
